


Coils of Hate

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Cutting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: It started off slow.Just a small itch under her skin.But it never stayed that way.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Coils of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This made my heart hurt
> 
> I say that a lot but like it did

It started off slow.

Just a small itch under her skin.

But it never stayed that way.

That tiny itch turned into a ravenous beast, clawing this way out of her skin.

It burnt into her flesh, severing marks across porcelain skin.

Once perfect porcelain skin.

Now it was tainted with a myriad of cuts and scars.

Varying in depth and length, they covered the expanse of Azula’s forearm.

The blade feels lovely as it presses into skin.

Blood pearls from where a small amount of pressure the cool iron has on her wrist.

But it soon becomes a rush of red as the blade cuts deep.

Satisfaction curls in Azula’s gut as the itch is finally relieved, slightly.

So she keeps going.

How pretty the color red is.

Spilling across the white expanse of her skin, it taints her clothing.

Beautiful.

There’s beauty in everything, especially pain.

Azula hates the lines it leaves behind, though.

So obvious.

But she keeps making them, desperate to stop that itch.

Until Zuko finds her in the bathroom, cuts across her forearm.

He panics, ripping the blade from her fingers and suddenly the itch is back.

Though it’s no longer an itch.

It’s a dragon, rearing its ugly head in a silent scream.

Azula half expects Zuko to cry, yell, scream.

But he simply bandages her cuts and holds her close.

Surprisingly, the dragon shuts up.

So Azula makes it her mission to stay near Zuko at all times.

The itch seemed to stop near him.

Soon, everything revolves around Zuko.

Surprisingly, Azula didn’t mind too much.

Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
